


Гори, ветер

by AliciaRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, PWP, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: – Потанцуем? – Мадара притянул её к себе за локоть, уже не сомневаясь в ответе.





	Гори, ветер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по анонимной заявке под "Escala Palladio" (Карл Дженкинс).

– Вина, Темари-сан? – официант учтиво склонился перед стоящей у края стола девушкой.  
– Нет, благодарю, – покачала головой та и отвернулась.  
Темари раздражало всё – собственное слишком узкое и длинное платье, липнущее к телу, чересчур услужливые официанты, чересчур помпезный бальный зал, чересчур вычурная музыка. Вина и впрямь хотелось - чтобы опьянеть и выплеснуть раздражение, но именно это и заставляло железно держать себя в руках.  
Она обвела взглядом зал, в очередной раз поморщившись от роскоши убранства. Учихи не знают меры. Нашла взглядом Гаару, который о чём-то негромко беседовал с одним из Учих, самым младшим, и улыбчивым светловолосым ровесником их обоих. Поодаль от них Канкуро делал вид, что не понимает намёков девицы в безвкусном розовом платье к приглашению на вальс. Темари фыркнула и отвернулась от них. Где же отец… Сказать ему, что они провели здесь достаточно времени для вежливой формальности, и наконец-то поехать домой – всё, о чём она сейчас мечтала.  
Сабаку Рейшин обнаружился в дальнем углу почти у самого входа. Сдержанно жестикулируя бокалом, он что-то объяснял молодому Учихе в тёмном костюме и с усталыми глазами. Темари перевела дух и, подхватив подол платья, решительно направилась туда.  
Она никак не ожидала, что светловолосый собеседник Гаары рванётся куда-то в сторону и нечаянно толкнёт её плечом. Темари дёрнулась и по инерции тоже кого-то толкнула. Обернулась – пострадавшей оказалась Хьюга Хината, знаменитая пианистка и дочь магната Хьюга, которой как раз в этот момент протягивал руку глава дома Учих.  
– Прошу прощения, Хьюга-сан… – Темари с досадой сжала кулаки.  
Хината неловко улыбнулась и поспешила смешаться с толпой. Странно. Это больше походило на паническое бегство, чем на…  
– Вы лишили меня партнёрши, – прозвучал над ухом глубокий низкий голос, и обнажённого плеча коснулась чёрная прядь. Девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности и ещё какого-то странного чувства. – Мне кажется, будет справедливо, если вы её замените.  
Темари медленно повернулась к собеседнику, краем глаза заметив, как встревоженно смотрит на неё отец и как вокруг расползается тишина, центром которой она так неожиданно оказалась.  
Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Привлекать внимание Учиха Мадары совершенно не входило в её планы! Да что же всё сегодня идёт наперекосяк!  
– Прошу прощения, но у меня нет желания… – начала было она.  
– Тогда, – перебил Мадара, склонившись к её уху ещё ниже, – я вылью полный бокал вина в ваше очаровательное декольте.  
Девушка вскинула на него изумлённый взгляд – глава Учих смотрел абсолютно серьёзно, выжидательно изогнув бровь. Ах, так... Темари опасно сощурилась.  
– Потанцуем? – Мадара притянул её к себе за локоть, уже не сомневаясь в ответе.  
– Я веду, – процедила Темари, с треском захлопнула веер и бросила его на край подноса так кстати пробегавшего мимо официанта.  
– А выдержишь? – усмехнулся Учиха. Он кивнул музыкантам, и зал наполнился низкими, раскатистыми звуками альта и дрожащим от волнения перезвоном скрипок.  
Танго.  
«Жаль, что я в золотистом, а не чёрно-красном», – мелькнула мысль в голове Темари. Мелькнула и пропала, потому что в следующую секунду она положила руки на плечи Учиха Мадары, и мир вокруг перестал существовать.  
Шаг за шагом, безупречно он вёл её в танце, не давая сделать ни одного лишнего движения, держа её взгляд своим даже в моменты разворота. Сильные и горячие руки умело направляли, но Темари не собиралась подчиняться им, она обещала вести, чёрт возьми! Шаг, поворот – она откидывается всем телом назад, вынуждая Мадару поддержать и склониться над ней, легко закидывает ногу ему на бедро. Тонкий вскрик скрипки – и он распрямляется, властно дёргает Темари на себя, отталкивает и притягивает снова. Вперёд, назад, умелая невидимая подсечка, чтобы она упала прямо в его руки, но девушке удаётся сохранить равновесие и вывести движение в изящный пируэт. Она улыбается одними губами, не отрывая взгляда, сжимает и тянет воротник баснословно дорогого пиджака Учихи, и ему снова приходится следовать за ней. Короткий спад накала мелодии – и он, догнав Темари, прижимает её к себе и кружит так мягко, что она даже теряется на мгновение. Но стоит скрипкам снова обрести силу, и ноги девушки отрываются от пола, а Мадара перехватывает её, как какую-нибудь игрушку, заставляя цепляться за него и судорожно хватать ртом воздух. В его руках – как в эпицентре пожара, голова кружится, и Темари ловит себя на том, что вот-вот готова сдаться…  
Да никогда. Если он – пламя, то она будет ветром!  
Альт тянет низкую ноту, и Темари снова обретает опору под ногами. Она прогибается, всплеснув руками, будто крыльями, делает резкий разворот и буквально падает на грудь Мадары. Он едва успевает поймать её. Точно атакуя, она делает шаг, ещё шаг, и Учиха отступает, стараясь держать рисунок танца. В его глазах – удивление, и это, пожалуй, пьянит посильнее вина. Ещё разворот, и шёлк платья опасно потрескивает, когда Мадара перехватывает ногу девушки под коленом. Темари давит соблазн поднять её ещё выше и познакомить его холёное лицо со своим острым каблуком. Учиха словно читает её мысли, хищно усмехается и отпускает, оставляя без опоры, а когда она дёргает его на себя, послушно подхватывает за талию и выдыхает в самое ухо:  
– Я впечатлён.  
Музыка оборвалась на пронзительной ноте, заставив их обоих картинно замереть. Бешеные овации оглушили Темари.  
– Пожалуй, я даже рад, что маленькой Хьюге удалось ускользнуть, – усмехнулся Мадара.  
– Пожалуй, ты оказался несколько сильнее, чем я предполагала, – надменно отозвалась Темари, украдкой пытаясь перевести дыхание.  
Она понимала, что надо бы обернуться, что отец где-то там наверняка в глубоком шоке от её выходки (а уж что с ним будет, когда она скажет, что фамильярно «тыкала» главе дома Учих!), но была не в силах отвести взгляд от вспыхнувших глаз Мадары.  
Кажется, она и впрямь стала ветром – ветром, опрометчиво раздувшим пламя до самых небес и ещё более опрометчиво пропитавшимся этим жаром.  
И поэтому когда Мадара повёл её к выходу, она подчинилась беспрекословно, не обращая внимания на изумлённые и восхищённые взгляды, на шёпот за спиной, на растерянный оклик Канкуро. Мадара распахнул дверь и вежливо склонил голову, позволяя девушке пройти. Образец учтивости и изящества.  
Стоило двери закрыться, и их притянуло друг к другу, словно магнитом. От удара о стену из груди вышибло весь воздух, но не успела Темари вдохнуть, как нестерпимо жаркие губы Мадары прижались к её губам, и он сам стал её воздухом, обжигающим лёгкие. Она вцепилась в его смоляную гриву, притягивая ближе к себе, насколько возможно, с силой толкнулась бёдрами навстречу, и Учиха зарычал в поцелуй, безжалостно стиснул нежные округлые плечи, оставляя алые пятна. И дёрнул за собой.  
Темари не видела, куда он её ведёт – хоть на главную городскую площадь, в эту минуту было наплевать. Она рванула полу пиджака, дождём брызнули пуговицы, но Мадара, увлечённо зацеловывавший её шею, не обратил на это никакого внимания, только передёрнул плечами, и уникальная дизайнерская тряпка бесславно распласталась на ступеньках лестницы. Не прошло и полминуты, как к ней присоединилась рубашка. Темари прижала ладони к обнажённой коже и, не сдержавшись, вскрикнула. Как же горячо!  
Мадара снова прижал её к стене, навалился так, что Темари почувствовала всем телом, как перекатываются под его кожей сильные мышцы, подхватил её под колено и потянул на себя, как недавно в танце. Платье всё-таки треснуло по шву, не выдержав таких издевательств, и Темари обхватила ногами бёдра Учихи, даже сквозь все слои ткани ощущая его жар и твёрдость. Длинные растрёпанные чёрные волосы полностью закрыли обзор, и девушке казалось, что во Вселенной больше ничего не осталось, кроме Мадары, и весь он – словно чёрная дыра, неумолимо притягивающая и поглощающая её.  
Отстранившись на секунду, Мадара запрокинул голову и жадно глотнул воздуха, и Темари застонала сквозь зубы, лишившись сводившего её с ума жара.  
– Чёрт, какая же ты…  
– Боишься не справиться? – язвительно прошипела девушка. Мадара расхохотался и подхватил её на руки.  
– Боюсь не справиться, – хрипло подтвердил он, – с желанием заткнуть тебе рот.  
– Откушу, – веско предупредила Темари.  
Мадара снова фыркнул и пнул ногой дверь, заставив её распахнуться. Кажется, они дошли до второго этажа… и кажется, это была его спальня, судя по кровати в центре и по степени общей роскоши комнаты.  
Они рухнули на эту кровать вместе, снова целуясь взахлёб, ладонь Мадары скользнула по обнажённой спине девушки, рванула ворот платья на горле, и тот лопнул. От неожиданности Темари поперхнулась и закашлялась, а ушлый Учиха тем времени полностью содрал с неё платье и принялся изучать её тело – руками, губами, языком, заставляя выгибаться навстречу, сводя с ума умелыми ласками. Отступивший было ненадолго жар вернулся вдвойне, Темари казалось, что она сейчас расплавится, как снежинка, и она могла только бессильно извиваться и всхлипывать, путаясь пальцами в чёрной гриве Мадары. Он заполнил собой весь её мир, и больше всего она хотела сейчас, чтобы он заполнил и её саму. Острые ноготки девушки прочертили по широким плечам длинные красные полосы.  
– Ну давай же, давай…  
– Нетерпеливая, – Мадара хищно ухмыльнулся и выпрямился, давая возможность оценить по достоинству его мужественную стать и красоту. Темари зарычала и всё-таки впечатала ему в грудь обе ступни, заставив опрокинуться на спину. Учиха поймал её за лодыжки и потянул следом.  
– Давай же, давай, – передразнил он, широко улыбаясь, и увернулся. Удар кулаком, к разочарованию Темари, пришёлся в подушку. – Ты же хотела вести, кажется?  
– Что, выдохся и решил сдаться?  
– Рискни проверить, – Мадара подтянул её ещё ближе и парой рывков стащил последнюю оставшуюся одежду.  
Темари усмехнулась, принимая вызов, оттолкнула мешающую одежду подальше и удобно устроилась на Учихе. Опёрлась руками о широкую грудь мужчины и мягко повела бёдрами, принимая его в себя.  
Мадара втянул воздух сквозь зубы и подался навстречу резко и нетерпеливо. Темари вскрикнула, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись. Одуряющий пламенный жар охватывал её и снаружи, и внутри, тёк по венам вместо крови, бился в висках с каждым толчком, сильно, ритмично, остро, и она не могла не подчиняться этому сумасшедшему ритму, нарастающему, как снежный ком. Ещё, ещё, ещё, сильнее, глубже, добиться, слиться, сплавиться…  
Мадара дёрнул её за руки, опрокинув на себя, прижал, впился в губы почти укусом и перехватил инициативу, вталкиваясь с силой так сладко-больно, что Темари закричала и вцепилась в него до ломоты в пальцах. Низкий гортанный стон Учихи стал последней каплей, и волна пламени накрыла ее с головой.

Открыв глаза, Темари обнаружила себя укутанной в покрывало и лежащей у Мадары на груди. Глава дома Учих сыто щурился, как большой дикий кот, и рассеянно перебирал её короткие золотистые волосы. От него остро пахло потом, сексом и огнём, и эта смесь запахов неумолимо разжигала уже утолённую, казалось бы, жажду.  
– О чёрт… – невнятно пробормотала девушка, натягивая покрывало повыше. Что за помутнение на неё нашло… И сколько времени они тут провели? Отец и братья наверняка искали её, когда Учиха увёл её из зала. – О чёрт!  
– Раскаиваешься? – полюбопытствовал Мадара, не открывая глаз.  
– Ты двинутый. На всю голову.  
– О да. Я знаю.  
– И это заразно, – подытожила Темари, с изумлением поняв, что не раскаивается. Совершенно.  
– Хм, – Учиха приоткрыл один глаз. Подумал и сообщил: – Я порвал твоё платье, если помнишь.  
– Сволочь, – зевнула Темари.  
– Компенсирую, – пообещал Мадара. – Но у меня дома женской одежды нет. Так что тебе придется либо остаться тут, пока кто-нибудь не привезёт тебе новое платье, либо… можешь выйти в моей одежде. Я даже не поленюсь подобрать тебе что-то по размеру.  
Темари прищурилась, представив реакцию высокой публики на своё явление в мужской одежде, растрёпанной и со следами неумеренной страсти, которые ни одним воротником не скроешь… и ухмыльнулась.  
– Подбирай.


End file.
